Kingdom Hearts 2 Take On
by my star will shine bright
Summary: Take on of kh2! read at you're own risk! i do not have the game but i do know what happens! game spoilers! must read!


**Words: 2140**

**Game: Kingdom hearts 2**

**Warning! You read this at your own risk of spoiling the game! I do not own the game so be patient! **

Kingdom Hearts 2

Twilight Town First Day

Roxas was in his room. It was eight thirty in the morning and he was just waking up. His bedroom walls had a large bookcase built into it which was holding boxes of old toys and other things such as; books, photo's, and ornaments that had been given to him over the years, the walls were a dark orange, a large cream rug on the wooden floor boards ,a calendar with a moon on it hung from his wall along with other papers and pictures, there was a small TV in the corner, a computer, a desk with home work that needed to be done, star shaped chairs some even glowing outlined with Christmas lights, and a blue glowing lamp with glowing plastic fish going around it, and by his bed was a medium sized window.

Roxas was lying on his bed the covers kicked off of him and piled at then end of the bed, he was wearing white night shorts and T-shirt, the shorts were green and the top had green sleeves and neck line.

Roxas stirred as he started to come out of his sleep. Slowly sitting up and putting his hands on his knees he said. "Another dream about, him." For some reason Roxas had been having these dreams about a brunette haired boy for ages now.

Hearing the large town clocks bell Roxas opened his window and saw the sun rising from the back of the town. If he looked down you could see people going outside and having food on their porches, going off to work, or their kids going out to play with their friends. For some reason the sight made Roxas forget all of his worries.

Throwing on some grey trousers, and a white, black and red jacket, his trainers, and then quickly brushing his hair and skipping breakfast Roxas walked outside and into his friends hiding place. Saying hello to them he sat down on a wooden crate and was to occupied with wondering about his dreams to listen to them talking. Their group leader was a boy with short blondish hair and light tanned skin, and brown eyes, he was wearing army coloured trousers, a white shirt, and sandals, his name was Hayner.

Hayner was talking to Pence, a boy with black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and was getting a small bit tubby. Pence loved photography and taking pictures of his friends and other things that he liked. Pence wore dark almost black trousers, a red zip up top and white trainers and socks.

Olette seemed to be listening to the two boy's conversation and smiling at the funny memories they both talked about. Olette had brown hair, white skin, and green eyes. She wore white shin length trousers, an orange top with white embodied flowers going over her shoulder, and white shoes.

"Man! Does that tick you off?" Hayner asked them all obviously annoyed with what ever had gone wrong.

Pence nodded. "Yeah, that's just wrong." He agreed.

"Seifer's gone to far this time!" Olette agreed rocking back and forth on her seat.

Everyone looked at Roxas and wondered why he hadn't said anything. Roxas came out of his day dream and looked back at them. Hayner jumped to his feet and crossed his arms. "I mean, it's true that stuffs been stolen around town." He began to walk forward. "And we've got score to settle with Seifer and every thing. So if he wants to think that we did it, I can't really blame him." He said using his hands to exaggerate. "See… that's not what really bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's going around telling every body that we're the thieves!" He punched his fist in the air. "Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the klepto club!" He looked at all of them. "Have you ever been that ticked off before in your life?" He asked them. "Cause I haven't! Nu-Uh NEVER." Hayner put his fist in his other hand. "Now… what to do."

Olette looked a bit sad. She looked over at Roxas who looked back at her worried. "Uh, well." Roxas said. "We could find the real thieves. That would settle the record strait." He suggested looking at Hayner.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Pence said standing up and also looking at Hayner.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked them all.

Pence ran out the hide out and Roxas stood up. "First, we clear gotta our names. Once we find the culprit, every one will get off our backs." Roxas explained.

Hayner growled as he was thinking about whether they should go ahead with his plan or not. "Oh no!" Pence shouted looking in his camera. "Their gone!" He shouted referring to his photos. "Our--- are gone!" Pence brought his hand up to his throat and wondering why he couldn't say the word. "_What?" _He asked himself.

"All our---, gone?" Hayner asked also wondering why he missed out the word.

Olette brought her hand up to her mouth shocked. "You can't say--- why not?" She asked them both.

"But you do under stand what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked them all. "Our--- are gone!"

"Stolen…" Roxas said. "And not just---. The word--- they stole it, to!"

"What kind of thief is that?" Hayner asked himself.

"Seifer never could have pulled that off." Hayner told them. "All right, time for some recon!" The whole group ran outside to look for the mysterious thief.

Roxas was following them but them stopped when every thing started to go fussy. "_Huh?" _He started feeling like he was falling.

Everything was black. "His heart is returning." A deep dark sounding voice spoke. "Doubtless he'll awaken very soon." Roxas started to wake up and found himself on the floor.

Getting up and brushing he dust off himself he looked around and found himself in the same place he passed out in. He saw Olette walk up to him. "Roxas, c'mon." Roxas nodded and followed her to the town centre where Seifer's gang picking on a smaller kid whose face was covered up with a large hat and he wore baggy clothes, Fujin, and Raijin. Fujin had white skin, white hair, a blue eye and a black eye patch over the other, she wore cream trousers, a blue top, and trainers. Raijin had brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair; he wore red top, black trousers with a red strip down the sides and trainers. "Thieves." Fujin accused them pointing at the group.

"That was low, ya know!" Raijin shouted at them.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked them.

"Nice comeback there, blondie!" A boy with green eyes, white skin, and a black hat on his head mocked them. He wore a grey over coat, blue top with a white cross on it, and black trousers and trainers.

"What'd you say?" Hayner asked him getting his fist ready to punch him.

"You can give us back the--- now." The boy known as Seifer said also missing out the word.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Raijin shouted at the four putting his hands on his hips.

Seifer pointed a finger at them accusingly. "That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." He began to circle them. "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha! Not that we some--- to prove that you're losers."

"Replay." Fujin said.

Seifer laughed. "Now you're talking!" Seifer and his two friends got into a battle position. So did Roxas and Hayner. "I guess if you get on you're knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide."

Roxas stood up strait and walked over to them. Sucking in some fresh air Roxas and his friends started laughing. "Roxas!" Seifer shouted at the boy who was on his knees.

Roxas looked at the three blue rubber swords that Seifer had put on the floor to battle him with. "Roxas, focus!" Hayner called after his friend who was battling Seifer.

"Come on…" Seifer moaned. "Quit playin' around and fight!" After a few hits Seifer fell to his knees.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Raijin told them standing in front of Seifer, Fujin was standing there too.

"Tournament decides!" Fujin told them pointing over to an ally. Pence took out his camera and took a picture of Roxas.

As soon as the picture was taken a white creature circled Pence and took his camera! Every one watched as the REAL thief cartwheeled and slithered down the ally. "What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief?" Olette suggested. The whole group ran after them.

Roxas was head in the lead and followed the white creature down the dark ally and saw it back flip up some steps. Still following the thing it led him to old mansions large gates.

Every thing went black again. "_We have come for you, my liege." _An eerie voice said.

"Huh?" Roxas said wondering what had just gone on. Trying to attack the thing. "It's no use." Roxas sighed realising that he couldn't beat it. "What?" He asked himself watching as his rubber blue sword turned into a giant key. (The kingdom key.) "What… What is this thing?" Roxas asked almost falling forward from the weight of it. Attacking the creature it finally evaporated into a burst of sparks.

Roxas watched as pictures that it had taken returned and the Key blade disappeared. Roxas picked up the photos and walked back to the group of friends.

Back in the hide out Roxas's friends were looking at all the pictures. "What's this?" Hayner asked looking at the picture of Roxas in front of a counter with a woman standing behind it.

"I was our first customer he took over the shop." Roxas said. "So we took a picture together."

"It's a really nice photo." Olette said. "Oh!" She brought her hand up to her neck.

"Hey! You just said photo!" Pence said happy that they could say the word now.

"So Roxas, tell us about the picture thief." Hayner said. Looking at Roxas.

Roxas looked down. "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there." He told them all.

"Then how do we prove that we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked punching him self on the chest. Hayner looked down at the next photo and laughed. "It's a GIRL." In the picture Roxas was standing next to a girl who was waving.

"You look happy, Roxas." Olette said.

"Do not." Roxas protested a bit embarrassed but not blushing.

"So like… has any one noticed that all the pictures that were stolen are of Roxas?" Pence asked.

"Oh!" Olette said. "So that's why every one thought it was us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked closing his eyes.

"Are they really all of me?" Roxas asked turning to Pence.

"Yup." Pence replied nodding his head. "See?" He held out a picture of Roxas with a middle aged woman. Then one of Roxas and Seifer. Then one of all of them. "Right? Every single one." Pence put the photos in his pocket. "Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence asked

"Come on, get serious." Hayner said. "Why would any one ever want to steal a bone head like Roxas?"

"Oh! Thanks!" Roxas sarcastically shouted causing every body to laugh. Roxas looked ahead though when he heard the train crossing.

Later on ever body waved goodbye and started to walk home. Walking home Roxas was blinded by a brilliant light, and then every thing went dark… again.

"Where… am I?" Roxas asked himself. "Who's there?" He asked feeling someone else's presents. "Who are you?"

In a room full of computers a man in a red mask was sitting down at his computer. (All of them.) A man in a black coat walked over to him. "Organisation miscreants… They've found us." The man in the chair said.

"But… why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The man in the black coat asked.

"Both are nothing but data for them." The man in red explained. "The fools could never tell the difference." "We are running out of time. Namine must make haste."

On the screen came Sora's memories of him waking up in Traverse town with Pluto, then just memory after memory.

You think it's good? If it is review! I do not own the game yet! I only know all of this from


End file.
